poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Cooler
Cooler is the leader of the Pound Puppies. He is in command of finding families for puppies in need Appearance Cooler is a beagle/bloodhound mix with white fur. He always wears his trademark blue jacket with a red shirt collar and red cuffs, which was given to him as a present from Millicent Trueblood. He also wears an orange dog collar. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, he wears a silver leather jacket with two pockets and mint-colored cuffs on his sleeves, pockets, and jacket, and and a red collar with a gray tag. His eyelids are yellow. During the "At the Pound" segment, he wears a pair of red sunglasses. In the 1985 TV Special, Cooler has cadet gray fur and gray ears, although he wore his original tradmark blue jacket. Personality Cooler is smart, laid-back, friendly, witty, and usually optimistic even when things get serious. His jokes are backed up by his goofy Eddie Murphy-Styled laugh. He is considered to be a surrogate big brother to the other young puppies. He has a special bond with Holly since How to Found a Pound. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, he is somewhat serious than he was in the TV series and no longer sports his tradmark laugh. Cooler is the romantic interest of Nose Marie. In the TV Special, he has a crush on Violet Vanderfeller. Up until the moment where he saves Violet's life, Cooler calls Violet "Sam". Cooler even risks his life to save his friends from immenent danger. History The Destruction of Wagga Wagga Long before he was adopted by Millicent Trueblood, Cooler used to be the owner of his own cafe in the town of Wagga Wagga. His girlfriend, Penelope, was the singer and his friend, Howler was the bandleader. When Wagga Wagga was destroyed by Captain Slaughter, Cooler and Penelope were chased by Captain Slaughter. After escaping Captain Slaughter, Cooler and Penelope are seperated and Penelope is never seen again. Origin of Holly's Puppy Pound Before the Pound Puppies got started, Cooler was a stray dog who has no family of his own. He was rescued by Millicent Trueblood, an old woman who loves dogs. After Millicent Trueblood died, her puppy pound was given to Holly. Holly also adopted Cooler. He has since then become the leader of the Pound Puppies. Trivia Cooler is inspired by Fonzie, a character played by Henry Winkler in the 1970's TV Series, "Happy Days". Cooler is rarely seen without his jacket on. In "How To Found a Pound", Cooler is seen for the first time without his jacket on at the beginning of his story. At the end of "The Star Pup", Cooler is seen again without his jacket on. This time, Cooler has a heart-shaped birthmark on his back. It is revealed that Cooler is the Star Puppy. However, this is never mentioned again for the remainder of the TV Series. Cooler's laugh is inspired by Eddie Murphy's laugh. Cooler's full name is Cooler Howard Smith In the TV Special, Cooler has a record of 762 escapes, in which Cooler calls "A nasty habit I'm trying to quit". Which character design should be used for Cooler if the TV Series is remade? The 1985 Design The TV Series Design The 1988 Design No matter the design, Cooler is and will always be cool. Who should be Cooler's girlfriend: Nose Marie or Violet Vanderfeller? Nose Marie Violet Vanderfeller Neither Category:Dogs Category:Pound Puppies Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Former residents of Wagga Wagga Category:Heroes Category:TV Special Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw Characters